


PJ+HOO GROUP CHAT YEEEEEE

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a group chat with the seven and solangelo
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more chapters to this eventually but no promises
> 
> seaweedbrain- Percy  
> wisegirl- Annabeth  
> blondesuperman- Jason  
> flamy- Leo  
> beautyqueen- Piper  
> goldfish- Frank  
> GOLDY- Hazel  
> deathboy- Nico  
> sunshine- Will

*seaweedbrain has created “argoII crew and solangelo”*

*seaweedbrain has added wisegirl, blondesuperman, flamy, beautyqueen, goldfish, GOLDY, deathboy, and sunshine to “argoII crew and solangelo”*

seaweedbrain: hi guys

deathboy: can we talk about the title

sunshine: dont lie u luv it

flamy: HIIIIIIIIIII

beautyqueen: flamy?

flamy: ya n u cant change it

blondesuperman: hi guys

GOLDY: the name is so good

seaweedbrain: thx

deathboy: nooooooooooooo

sunshine: yesssssssssssss

goldfish: wow

wisegirl: Guys be quiet I’m trying to work

flamy: can we take a moment to look at that perfect gramer

seaweedbrain: ya wisegirl loosen up

wisegirl: No.

GOLDY: u made frank choke on his water

goldfish: u didnt have to tell them that

GOLDY: ya i did

GOLDY: :D

goldfish: :(

deathboy: THIS IS ME PROTESTING AGAINST THE TITLE

sunshine: THIS IS ME PROTESTING AGAINST NICO PROTESTING AGAINST THE TITLE

blondesuperman: i ship it <3

flamy: did u guys coordinate that or somting

wisegirl: I’m going to correct everyone’s grammar starting now.

wisegirl: *you *something

seaweedbrain: nooooooooooooo

blondesuperman: wow ok

beautyqueen: this will be fun

GOLDY: ya, for us girls to watch

wisegirl: *yeah

GOLDY: noooooooooo i feel betrayedddddddddd

wisegirl: *I

seaweedbrain: ha 

goldfish: wut if we made a coment with so many incorect gramar that u cant do it like this 

wisegirl: You underestimate my power.

wisegirl: *what *comment *much *incorrect *grammar *you *can’t

flamy: SITTING ON A FENCE POST SLAPPING ON MY LEFT KNEE

beautyqueen: wut?

wisegirl: *what

flamy: CHEWING MY BUBBLEGUM

blondesuperman: chomp chomp chomp chomp

GOLDY: oh no i think i know wut theyre doing

wisegirl: *I *I *what *they’re

flamy: PLAYING WITH MY YOYO

seaweedbrain: doooo ooooop dooooooooo oooooooop

beautyqueen: wut r they doing

wisegirl: *what *are

flamy: AND WATCHING THE BIRDS FLY BY

sunshine: and along came herman the worm

GOLDY: theyre doing herman the worm

wisegirl: *they’re

deathboy: wuts herman the worm

blondesuperman: and he was this big

seaweedbrain: i asked herman wut happened

wisegirl: i give up u guys win

GOLDY: this. this is herman the worm

flamy: AND HE SAID

deathboy: wait guys anabeth gave up 

wisegirl: TRAVIS STOLE MY PHONE

goldfish: i swallowed one

blondesuperman: heh, travis stoll stole

seaweedbrain: DINOSAUR

flamy: no capitilization is my thing back of

wisegirl: hey this is connor i would just like to say i was the one that stole her phone thx very much

sunshine: how long r we doing this

deathboy: hopefully not anymore

GOLDY: i agree lil bro

deathboy: dont call me that

goldfish: im goin to bed night guys

*goldfish has logged off*

GOLDY: same here

*GOLDY has logged off*

flamy: wow its only like

flamy: jason wut time is it

blondesuperman: one am

seaweedbrain: ya c not even late

wisegirl: go to bed, seaweed brain

seaweedbrain: its not that lateeeeeee

beautyqueen: ive been half asleep this whole time, so im going to bed

*beautyqueen has logged off*

sunshine: nico, r u going to bed?

deathboy: wut do u think

blondesuperman: i am

*blondesuperman has logged off*

flamy: and now i can watch as anabeth and will get percy and nico to go to bed 

wisegirl: I’ll go with you

seaweedbrain: hmm… ok fine

*seaweedbrain has logged off*

*wisegirl has logged off*

flamy: two down, two to go

sunshine: GO TO BED OR I WILL SMACK U WITH A HAMMER

deathboy: no u wont

sunshine: Y NOT

deathboy: ur too nice

flamy: ooooh thats cute

sunshine: go away

deathboy: that was aimed at leo right

flamy: wait wut

sunshine: yes

flamy: three more minutes

sunshine: no go away so you can have deniability 

flamy: wut does that mean

sunshine: it means there wont be any witnesses of nicos murder

deathboy: WHAT

*sunshine logged off*

deathboy: oh no

flamy: good night!

*flamy has logged off*

*deathboy has logged off*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fhewau fncdfcneufm

blondesuperman: so i just finished reading all the texts 

blondesuperman: geez

beautyqueen: ikr

GOLDY: will that got extreme

sunshine: wut

flamy: ya i thought he was gonna do some boyfriend stuff

deathboy: wut

seaweedbrain: hey at least nico didnt die

wisegirl: I wasn’t worried. Will’s too romantic to kill his boyfriend

sunshine: wut?

deathboy: were not dating!

sunshine: ya we r

flamy: oh thats cute

goldfish: wow

GOLDY: wow? thats all u have to say?

deathboy: will whyyyyyyyyyyyyy

goldfish: wut am i supposed to say

blondesuperman: how about awwwwwwwwwww

flamy: their so cuteeeeeeeeeeee

beautyqueen: they ships it

seaweedbrain: well duh

wisegirl: You’re not any better Percy you’ve shipped it since before Jason arrived at Camp Half-Blood

deathboy: will why have u done this to meeeeeeeeeee

sunshine: cuz we r dating

deathboy: ok fine but stillllllllllll

flamy: awwwwwwwwwww there so cuteeeeeeeeeeee

wisegirl: *their 

wisegirl: I stop correcting you people and this is the thanks I get

seaweedbrain: oh ya thx for that

blondesuperman: ikr? someone take a screenshot or something

deathboy: no stoppppppppp

sunshine: dont lie u like it as much as u like the title

deathboy: then clearly i dont like it

flamy: thats cute 2

blondesuperman: be real the titles amazing

GOLDY: do u guys think everything they text is cute or something?

goldfish: YESSSSSS

beautyqueen: thats exactly wut i was thinking

flamy: i know i havent been doing it but CAPITILIZATION IS STILL MY THING

wisegirl: I can’t even rely on my girls to have proper grammar anymore

seaweedbrain: ur the only one accept it

wisegirl: Go make a splash Percy

seaweedbrain: ill splaash u with incorect gramerrrrrrrrrrr

deathboy: im going to strike until the name changes

flamy: now lonely bf

sunshine: noooooooo dont leave me with them nicooooooo

beautyqueen: how did u know that?

flamy: magic im basically hazel

GOLDY: no im better

goldfish: can u magic nico into texting will

GOLDY: come on thats cheating

flamy: see I AM MAGIC

flamy: NICO WILL TEXT WILL

seaweedbrain: ha, will text will

deathboy: willlllll ur my favorite bf everrrrrr

wisegirl: Favorite?

sunshine: i would be touched

blondesuperman: but?

sunshine: but travis is a few feet away with nicos phone

deathboy: CONNOR. I AM CONNOR.

sunshine: and here comes nico

seaweedbrain: ya he was reading over my shoulder

sunshine: oops. sry travis

wisegirl: How did you know it was Nico’s phone, Will?

GOLDY: have u ever seen nicos phone? its hard to miss

deathboy: all black. its perfect

*beautyqueen has logged off*

blondesuperman: wut piper y did u leave

flamy: probably cuz ur talking to a girl that isnt her at the mess hall

seaweedbrain: more specifically, ur talking to a girl whos name is drew

blondesuperman: oh no

*blondesuperman has logged off*

deathboy: welp im gonna leave b/c now i wont be the only one

*deathboy has logged off*

sunshine: nooooooooo nicoooooooo

GOLDY: right

flamy: left

GOLDY: im gonna watch piper attack drew. wanna come frank?

goldfish: did u think i would ever say no to that?

*GOLDY has logged off*

*goldfish has logged off*

seaweedbrain: anabeth ill bring popcorn

wisegirl: No, this is so immature

flamy: ikr i love it

seaweedbrain: plz come

wisegirl: Why

seaweedbrain: ill do anything, just come to the mess hall

wisegirl: Is it a special occasion or something

seaweedbrain: YES and i dont even mean that well get to watch piper beat up drew theres something else too

wisegirl: Fine

*wisegirl has logged off*

flamy: oh ya way to go percy!

seaweedbrain: ya, thisll go well

flamy: totally will. just do it

seaweedbrain: ok ok

*seaweedbrain has logged off*

sunshine: wut just happened

flamy: i forgot u were still on

flamy: is anyone else on?

sunshine: no just us

flamy: ok. come to the mess hall

*flamy has logged off*

sunshine: ok……

*sunshine has logged off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses for why everyone had to go to the mess hall?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fhyubdchjnjisdhuyfeghdbcnsjduehf

flamy: sooooooooooooo hows the new married coupleeeeeeee

wisegirl: were not married yet

GOLDY: wut was that gramar anabeth

seaweedbrain: shes too excited to have correct gramar

blondesuperman: i never thought id see the day anabeth didnt have perfect gramar

wisegirl: only today b/c its a special occasion

goldfish: y did u propose in the mess hall?

flamy: ya why?

seaweedbrain: i dunno, its always been a part of our lives and its a familiar place

beautyqueen: did you just make that up

seaweedbrain: totally

wisegirl: i’ll allow it because i love you

seaweedbrain: i love u 2

sunshine: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

deathboy: this is revenge

deathboy: u two r so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee

flamy: ikr

deathboy: ur not supposed to agree

wisegirl: we are cute <3

seaweedbrain: <3

blondesuperman: right ok. piper, wut does the aphrodite cabin say

beautyqueen: their totally perfect for each other

flamy: cool

GOLDY: hang on the aphrodite cabin has a preference?

beautyqueen: ya. and before u even ask, they think u and frank r cute

goldfish: good

blondesuperman: ur forgetting about us

beautyqueen: they think were cute too, but that might be because they like me

blondesuperman: thats assuring

flamy: wut about me

beautyqueen: ur not in a relationship

flamy: exactly

goldfish: so imma let the couple sleep cuz im a good person

seaweedbrain: ya plz stop texting

*goldfish has logged off*

*seaweedbrain has logged off*

*wisegirl has logged off*

flamy: u guys could at least say bye

GOLDY: im going too 

*GOLDY has logged off*

deathboy: THIS IS REVENGE

flamy: CAPITLIZATION IS STILL MY THING

deathboy: you cant even spell capitalization

sunshine: just let it go, the new married couple needs to sleep

deathboy: this is revenge

blondesuperman: oh yay a show

flamy: if last time is something to go off of thisll be amazing

sunshine: plz nico be nice

deathboy: but revenge

sunshine: plz nico

deathboy: hmm….

sunshine: ill give you a kiss if u dont

*deathboy has logged off*

flamy: im surprised that worked

sunshine: i know my boyfriend

blondesuperman: u two r still rly cute

sunshine: bye guys

*sunshine has logged off*

beautyqueen: that was fun

blondesuperman: oh no i think we might have to break up piper

beautyqueen: wut why

blondesuperman: cuz ur one of those people that reads the texts but doesnt participate

*blondesuperman has logged off*

flamy: oh no jason is in huge trouble now isnt he

beautyqueen: u bet

*beautyqueen has logged off*

flamy: welp im all alone now

*flamy has logged off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so if there's any confusion, Percy proposed to Annabeth and that's why he wanted her to come to the mess hall


	4. Chapter something-or-other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fokensifnrndkfjnrndkfijdnr

flamy: sooooooooo is anyone here

blondesuperman: ya hi

flamy: hi

blondesuperman: …

flamy: …

GOLDY: annabeth and percy are planning their wedding right now, did u hear?

flamy: u mean annabeths planning it?

GOLDY: well ya

goldfish: y r u guys up its 3 am

GOLDY: then y r u up?

goldfish: :(

GOLDY: :)

deathboy: im here too

sunshine: and me :)

flamy: were u just waiting for nico to text

deathboy: just read the texts, why is annabeth planning a wedding at 3 am

wisegirl: Because I'm excited. Go to bed.

flamy: aww, ur back to correct grammar?

wisegirl: Yes.

seaweedbrain: annabettthhh go to bedddddd

wisegirl: I'm busy.

seaweedbrain: uve been busy for tooooooo longggggg

deathboy: awwwwww theyre so cuteeeeee

blondesuperman: still going with the revenge thing then?

deathboy: yes

sunshine: :(

GOLDY: im bored

goldfish: im tired

GOLDY: then go to bed

flamy: ooooof

blondesuperman: oofffff

sunshine: oooooooooffffffffffffffff

deathboy: no

sunshine: :(

seaweedbrain: OOFFF

flamy: HEY NO

seaweedbrain: YES

flamy: NOOOOOOO ITS MY THING AND MY THING ONLY

wisegirl: Says the boy that can't spell capitalization.

flamy: HEY

seaweedbrain: thx

blondesuperman: no wait i just realized

GOLDY: wut

blondesuperman: pipers probably here bc she reads texts but doesnt participate

beautyqueen: shut up

sunshine: u were right

goldfish: guys its almost 4 go to bed

deathboy: no

sunshine: u didnt rly expect any of us to go to bed, did u?

goldfish: it was worth a try

GOLDY: u mean before u go to bed

goldfish: ya

*goldfish has logged off*

GOLDY: no wait i was joking dont leave me

flamy: any one else tired?

blondesuperman: ya

flamy: great then go to bed so the only people talking will be staying up all night

blondesuperman: fair enough

*blondesuperman has logged off*

seaweedbrain: wow i cant believe he actually listened to u

flamy: ikr

*seaweedbrain has logged off*

wisegirl: Why do I get the feeling that he wants me to go to bed, too?

sunshine: prolly bc he does

deathboy: y am i getting a similar feeling with will

sunshine: prolly cuz i do

*wisegirl has logged off*

GOLDY: is she logging off to go to bed or to plan the wedding

flamy: i dunno

beautyqueen: night

*beautyqueen has logged off*

flamy: oh come on u texted like once

GOLDY: twice actually 

*GOLDY has logged off*

flamy: right so whos still here

sunshine: me

deathboy: here

flamy: thats it?

sunshine: ya now nico go to bed

deathboy: no

flamy: right…. will i need deniability?

sunshine: prolly

*flamy has logged off*

deathboy: oh come on

sunshine: do i need to come over?

deathboy: ………..

sunshine: go to bed

deathboy: ………..

sunshine: GO TO BED

deathboy: ok ok fine 

sunshine: thank you

deathboy: u know its seriously when he says thank you instead of thx

sunshine: :(

deathboy: :(

*deathboy has logged off*

*sunshine has logged off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so................... yee


End file.
